monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MHRULES
Hi guys! This is my talk page. Feel free to leave messages and things for me to look at. I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible (asap). Thanks! MHRULES (talk) 01:10, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Did you copy my blog of favorite MH special???? -LalaLoop I am so sorry i didnt realize you did that im sorry do you want me to get rid of it?MHRULES (talk) 20:30, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! xD Thanks for explaining that. Let me know if its still going on. ;) -Cleoisamazing Psst! Hey! It's Toni (aka -XoXo)! '' ''... I have the link to "Ghouls Rule"! ENJOY! http://www.putlocker.com/file/203999D70F9F2FC7 Have fun! ;) (P.S. Who knew? :D We both live in Philly!) Yeah...But sadly not anytime soon unless 20 dollars magically appears in my wallet.......Sigh......I just hope that it really DOES premiere on Sat. at 8 PM.....UGH! WHY AM I BROKE?! I spend too much, not enough on MH. .-. By the way...WHAT HAPPENS WITH CLEUCE?! DO WE GET SOME LIP ACTION?! xD -Cleoisamazing I don't get what you mean........ :P Hmm........Let's see, kiss is a choice, break up, no, um....... :P There were 12 dots if those were to present letters like hangman........ I am trying to figure this out.... xP This is gonna take a while. O-O -Cleoisamazing O_O B-BREAK UP?!?!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY WHY WHY WHHYYY! MATTEL MATTEL MATTELL! THEM THEM THEM! *Used Jackson(Hannah Montana, don't watch it anymore, but I remember it)'s WHY WHY WHY YOU YOU YOU ME ME ME thing. xP If this is true....*Grabs a baseball bat and clydesdale with a steel frying pan* GRRrRRRRRRR! >:( -Cleoisamazing(Who, if this is true, is TICKED OFF at mattel. Sorry about language, but I am mad. :P) *Crawls into corner, sucking thumb* This cannot be happening. this CANNOT be happening. T.T I plan to get the DVD, but I'll watch the special on TV. :P Dang it......Anyhow, me and my sister(After I told her.....) were wondering...Do they get back together or is it break up for good? :( If its for good.....I'm gonna cry! :( Watched it......I was happy about the end! And Cleo's family......JUST GOT OWNED BY A GORGON! xD -Cleoisamazing Oh it's ok! xD Seriously, weren't you as ticked(pardon language.) as I was on what Cleo's dad and Nefera said about Deuce?! Like Robbecca, OOH! THAT REALLY GRINDS ME GEARS! -Cleoisamazing P.S. Like I said, it was histerical in the end, and I shouted "OOH! CLEO'S FAMILY GOT OWNED BY DEUCE!" xD Dork Diaries I saw you posted about something in the book series and I read that also! xD I haven't read the latest one yet, but I'll get to it...Eventually. xD -CleoisamazingUser:Cleoisamazing (talk) 23:05, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I know! And they juuuuuuuuuuuussssssssst released the 5th one. Neither one has been read by me yet. xP Gah, I need to read it! I also read the whole Diary of a Wimpy Kid series before Dork Diaries. xD I even preordered Cabin Fever and got it signed by the author because I preordered it! Squee! xD Me and my sister can draw the characters of Diary of a wimpy kid, but Dork Diaries. I think I can draw them. xD -CleoisamazingUser:Cleoisamazing (talk) 20:44, October 28, 2012 (UTC) gonna do a sequel 2 blog check back @ 6A.V.4Life (talk) 15:29, November 2, 2012 (UTC)A.V. Categories Don't touch any category unless you actually have bothered to figure out what they're for. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:04, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Undid the block. There wasn't a handy button for 12 hours and 24 is just too much. But I do hope my suspicion you were badge hunting is incorrect. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:36, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sure! If you're still online! Kepa5842 (talk) 23:16, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey, sorry, I was away in chat! :( But if you still want to chat I'm still online! hello its me naynoo555 here i want to be your friend. i have lots of flowers in my garden in my backyard and i have lady birds on my rose bushes. i love nature like venus and i also like to save the planet too thanks =) Naynoo555 (talk) 22:27, November 17, 2012 (UTC) naynoo555 Cleuce in COF say WHUT?!?!?! :D GOEHIEHGRIEHIERHGREIHERGOEURUHPO! NO WAY!!!! :D I JUST GOT ON SO I AM GONNA GO WATCH IT THIS SECOND! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! BUH BYEE!!! xD -CleoisamazingUser:Cleoisamazing (talk) 23:46, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, and the group image....I swear, Deuce is holding Cleo like a trophy wife! xD Or Cleo is expecting, but she's 16 in mummy years, so... :3 -CleoisamazingUser:Cleoisamazing (talk) 14:41, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ROFL! Now that you mention it, I AM ROFLING SO HARD! Cleo's like, HEEEEYYYY BABY! ''xD IDK which of them is funnier in the pic, Cleo or Deuce. xD -CleoisamzingUser:Cleoisamazing (talk) 14:56, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I know which one you meant. Seriously...I am ROFLing again!!! xD I just noticed I have more edits than you, and I have been here a LOT shorter. O3O -Cleoisamazing My pen name is Cleoisamazing....Link to fanfictions galore below. xD Almost put in image of work of chapter 3....That would've been bad. :P -CleoisamazingUser:Cleoisamazing (talk) 03:40, November 15, 2012 (UTC) http://www.fanfiction.net/u/4335725/ ;P ''Sure, I don't mind! :) I'll be on all day tomorrow, like always... btw, I'm glad you liked my designs! :3 Death from Cuteness (talk) 23:10, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Anonymous Chica? Ee-yup! That's-a me! :3 I'm glad you like my stories! :D Death from Cuteness (talk) 09:13, November 20, 2012 (UTC) No idea! Your answer is just as good as mine! But that's what predictions are for :) Death from Cuteness (talk) 11:51, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello MH76 (talk) 22:48, November 27, 2012 (UTC) HI MH76 (talk) 13:53, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello again Hi its me Naynoo555 you wont find me on Monster High Wiki but im on the Monster High Wiki Chat You can meet me there and we will talk together. Naynoo555 (talk) 22:36, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Today i changed the picture and its a diffrent picture Im exited cause its 8 days till cristmas and i can hardly wait :D Naynoo555 (talk) 00:23, December 17, 2012 (UTC) I changed my advartar to the frankie picture and im going to keep it till next year Naynoo555 (talk) 07:42, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks MHRULES :). I will be in the chat today so if you want me you can meet me in the chat! The chat has lots of users in the chat at the moment so i'll see you there today. (If you want to) Naynoo555 (talk) 22:01, December 29, 2012 (UTC) The avartar is really cute Naynoo555 (talk) 23:38, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Reply Aw, it's fine. But apparently, chat isn't working for me anymore :( Oh well. Death from Cuteness (talk) 16:44, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Second Reply Ugh, I know it sucks! I like talking w/ you as well! :) XD Hahaha, glad you liked my smuts, but those really weren't my best. If you want something better, I do reccomend Unlike Any Other (Cleuce), Centuries (Bram/Gory) or Mechincally Natural (Venus/Robecca) ;P. Nonetheless, thank you for reading! :) Death from Cuteness (talk) 18:30, February 8, 2013 (UTC) LINK LINK LINK PLEASE ;A; Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 22:12, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :( I don't see it. Just the side thingy w/ Deenie, Jina and Skel. Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 23:04, February 22, 2013 (UTC) NUUUUUUUUUU Jinafire! Skelita! Y U NO TALK ;A; Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 14:53, February 23, 2013 (UTC) (Thanks for that vid, though! :D) Rochelle, go home, you are drunk. No, lmao, no, I did not see her on the roof. Care to point out at which time of the trailer she was? Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 09:39, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Marking my calendar! ;D Thanks for telling me! Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 23:35, February 25, 2013 (UTC) HELP ME they all hate meh (Where Monster High And Bratzillaz Come Together (talk) 19:13, March 11, 2013 (UTC)) OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~ Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 09:13, March 15, 2013 (UTC) so sorry for the shut up thing (Where Monster High And Bratzillaz Come Together (talk) 17:15, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi i cant beleve its now the holidays! (in my county) Naynoo555 (talk) 06:06, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I have a class party before the holidays :) Naynoo555 (talk) 21:40, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Here. Use this coding to see if it works. Likewise, delete the spaces. [ MHRULES | < span style ="color: #FF0000">i rule the internet ] ~ ♥ i'm gonna make you smile and i will brighten up your day ♥ ~ Haha! Thank youuuuuu!~ I needed these! *-* ~ ♥ i'm gonna make you smile and i will brighten up your day ♥ ~ '' Well... ''Well, so long as you get rid of all the spaces that are there, then you're good. And where "I rule the Internet" is, you can delete that and write anything you want, AFTER DELETING THE SPACES. Unless you do that, it ain't gonna work, trust me. ~ ♥ i'm gonna make you smile and i will brighten up your day ♥ ~ '^_^' Yup, any comment will work, but preferably Yay me! AND REMEMBER TO DELETE ALL OF THE SPACES. Seriously, it's not going to work if you don't do that, so make sure to remember it, kay? :) Good luck! ''~ ♥ i'm gonna make you smile and i will brighten up your day ♥ ~ '' good luck!~ Hope all goes well for ya! FCA I am fairly certain that that's speculation based on information already offered on this wiki. So, sorry, but no. Wikipedia is not a reliable source. Parrotbeak (talk) 21:15, July 5, 2013 (UTC) PART 11 i know omgggg it was perfect did you like the song?? Kepa5842 (talk) 20:04, August 11, 2013 (UTC) UM Hi it is me MH76 MH76 (talk) 02:10, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering if you played MINECRAFT O_o? I LUV IT ^-^ Limearose1 So, i think you might be good friends with my GFF! Her name is Sayori, have u met her? Her account is Limearose1! AliensInTheEnd (talk) 02:47, October 4, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd hey hey hey :) I've been good - how about you? Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 10:17, November 8, 2013 (UTC) gasp! Whaaat? You can't outgrow MH ;_; W-w-what about EAH?! Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 10:20, November 13, 2013 (UTC) You like TMNT?!?! Hey, I found out that you like TMNT? Is it true? millions of times trying to leave dis message :/ Hey gurl hayy yo good? how yo been quen? missed yo while yo were away many stuff happened like: learning a language glee lady gaga marina and the diamonds electra heart and i turned 13 :P wbu? yo on instagram? add meh ♥Only Livin' In The Dark♥ (talk) 07:32, March 19, 2014 (UTC) hey!! miss you too :) yeah i watched teen titans and love it and ravens my fave too <3 and yeah we should chat sometime just message me when u can Kepa5842 (talk) 14:23, September 4, 2014 (UTC) I actually deleted my twitter so i cant do that :// but ive watched teen titans and teen titans go i like the original a lot better lol. ttg is so wild. but yeah we should definitely talk sometime !! Kepa5842 (talk) 21:51, September 5, 2014 (UTC)